


Lazy Sunday

by erihan



Series: Dramatical Monsters [5]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, its monster boy poly blob lazy sunday, sei lives and mizu is treasured, vitri kinda hang out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erihan/pseuds/erihan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei contemplates his kingdom and boyfriends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovesexxdeath](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lovesexxdeath).



> @lovesexxdeath secret Santa  
> req. fluff domestic poly+Mizuki  
> (Diverging from the anime’s ‘save everyone’ route at the point where Aoba met Sei, at that point Sei was able to convince his twin of the joys of a monsterified world and it proceeded from there.)

It was a sleepy Sunday, because he was an early riser it gave Sei plenty of time to contemplate how quickly things had changed from his old routine. All it had taken was his dear brother’s arrival to convince him that his plans were right, as he had hoped his dear brother promptly took his true shape as a fellow lilim, then all it took was a little guidance for Ren to have his new body too. And then it was the island’s turn.

All those in the tower including Aoba’s friends were first, then each of the districts of Platinum Jail, the Twin’s took the most care with the old resident’s district, especially the hospital. One patient in particular had Aoba worried, unlike the rest he remained deep in sleep after his form was changed, the power of the transformation healed any bodily ailments after all. Luckily they didn’t have to wait too much longer, two weeks later Mizuki joined their little group, though even now his body still shook with tremors on occasion. However now wasn’t the time to dwell on such unpleasant thoughts, there was a nice day to look forward to.

Reaching the end of the long hallway that lead to his brother’s joint room Sei didn’t even bother knocking on the door, only two of the occupants would be awake at this hour. Polar opposites, both greeted him quietly, Mink nodding from the armchair he was reading on and Clear hugging him as quietly as he could while still maintaining enthusiasm. Predictably Aoba was still asleep in a pile with his two best friends, Koujaku’s black wings curled protectively over the other two, while Mizuki was practically burrowed into the youngest’s side.

Not to far away a more surprising grouping was snoring quietly, both Noiz and Ren were basically new to all sensations they could now feel and it seems that common ground made them quite comfortable with each other…Though given that they both became monsters with sharp teeth there was a tendency to wake each other up by biting in their sleep, Noiz’s floppy ears and Ren’s tail especially ended up suffering from sleepy nibbling.

It was amusing to think that of all of them Clear was the one that ended up with the most human form, metal becoming the soft flesh of a sylph, the only opening inhuman feature being soft fluffy ear wings. Koujaku had become a tengu with wings and taloned feet, Ren and Noiz were predictably were wolf and rabbit respectively, Mizuki a needy cat. The only really unexpected transformation was Mink’s, the muscular man changing into an Apsara, a healing elemental that more commonly favored light dancer types. Even Virus and Trip had become predictable monsters, a lamia and werelion respectively, the man himself was confused by the shape his body decided to take but eventually decided it didn’t matter.

Even the Allmates were affected by the island’s change, for the most part they simply became flesh and blood instead of metal, though a few became more. Beni was delighted to be able to run around and fly with his Master, and the usagimodoki formed a herd of squeaking bunnies wherever they rested. Though poor Ren had to deal with a very enthusiastic werewolf Clara on occasion.

All of these were things that came about just from the two of them working together, the whole island was now filled with the joyful faces and voices of those liberated from their burdensome humanity. And with the power gathered from the land they would be able to reach further and save more people, eventually they might even be able to make the whole world happy this way. First however has going to go join the pile in the middle of the room, Sei feels he earned it after having to spend the whole night lifting various internet and wireless bans set in place by his very late 'Father’.

He shoves in between his brother and Ren, ignoring the complaining as he wriggles into the blanket, there was something incredibly comforting about being snuggled up to so many people. Sei wiggled a bit closer to Aoba and closed his eyes content with the warmth, changing the world could wait till after breakfast at the very least.


End file.
